Sindria Kingdom
| kanji = シンドリア王国 | romaji = Shindoria Ōkoku | capital = | located in = Southern Sea | controlled by = Drakon Sinbad (former)Night 283, Page 9 | affiliation = Seven Seas Alliance | manga debut = Night 77 | anime debut = Episode 18}} Sindria Kingdom (シンドリア王国, Shindoria Ōkoku) is a country established and formerly ruled by King Sinbad. Sinbad has founded the Kingdom of Sindria when he was 18 years old after establishing an agreement with Parthevia. AoS: Night 43, Pages 1-6 The old location of the Sindria Kingdom was destroyed by Parthevia and Al-Thamen which leads the country to relocate to the southern sea. After his abdication, it is currently ruled by Drakon. The Sindria Eight Generals retire after some of them have to take over their parents' spot as rulers of their respective countries due to their parents taking up roles in the International Alliance. Sindria Kingdom is a part and leading country of the Seven Seas Alliance and now currently located at an island in the southern sea. Appearance Sindria is a large island with several smaller islands surrounding it. It seems to be surrounded by a tall rock wall. Areas Urban Area :In this area private houses and stores stand side-by-side. As the population grows, people make extensions by stacking it on top, resulting in a tight and complicated town scape packed with cubed-like buildings. Central Market (Bazaar) :Its open in the morning and at dusk. Since inhabitants and travellers gather here for trading, it's always very crowded with people. Harbor and Sea Route :The South sea is infested with ferocious Southern Creatures. However, powerful Sindrian troops protect the merchant ships and passenger liners at all times, making sure everyone has a safe voyage. Orchard :Exotic Fruits are a staple of Sindria. Due to the low yield, merchants from the continent pay a great deal for the precious fruits of the South Sea. State-Operated Mercantile House :It's an area especially designed to welcome people from outside the island. Besides luxurious accommodations and taverns, there are also recreational facilities like casinos, theaters and arenas, making it a flourishing place even at night time. Forest :Habitat of the diverse creatures from the South Sea. Two kind of birds are the Dunce and the Papagoras bird. :Papagoras bird ::Is a wild bird of the southern sea that lives in the Sindria forests. Its beak is used as a weapon as it's strong enough to break boulders. They are strong birds that can even face enemies much larger than them. They live in flocks and the strongest bird becomes the leader. Another unique feature of them is that if they encounter an animal stronger than the papagoras, they make it their boss and go under its protection while becoming its subordinates. Their current boss is Masrur. These birds are delicious when grilled.Tegaki Blog Palace Purple Leo Tower :: Where the private living quarters of King Sinbad and the officials close to him are situated. People who are granted access to this area are strictly limited to only a few. Red Cancer Tower :: Military facilities are assembled in this area, which include the armory, military training grounds and the barracks. Silver Scorpio Tower :: The training grounds for martial artists. Other than the soldiers in the national military forces, guests can use this facility also. Black Libra Tower :: A place for the exchange of knowledge. It includes a library and a school. Green Sagittarius Tower :: This is the living accommodation for guests. The Great Bell :: The bell is rung every two hours (according to sundial) to tell people what time it is. White Capricorn Tower :: The national administration center, where the civil officials attend to their duties. The great hall at its ground floor is where his Majesty and his officials hold a mass meeting every morning and where Sinbad grants an audience. History The first Sindria was founded when Sinbad was 18, after he obtained Valefor and Baal. The land and infrastructure cost 10,000,000 DINARS to purchase from Parthevia. AoS Night 133, Page 7 Shortly after its establishment, the first Sindria was caught in the middle of a Parthevian power struggle greatly influenced by Al-Thamen. The fall of the first Sindria left a deep scar in Sinbad and is the reason why he is half-fallen into depravity. Culture Harvest Festival "Mahrajan" A few times a year the Southern Creatures that inhabits the waters around Sindria will get past the lookout and come attack the island. It is the duty of the King and the Eight Generals to fight them off whenever they attack. Sinbad turned this attacking of the southern Creatures into a performance. It calms the people's fears and earned them tourist. The southern creature that was killed is an abundant source of protein and it is distributed throughout the country to be feasted on. Plot Sindria Arc Sindria was first shown 6 months after the events of Balbadd, when Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana came there to calm down and train. During their stay, they get to know Sindria's Eight Generals and participate in the Mahrajan Festival. Second Sindria Arc Second Balbadd Arc Citizens Royalty Eight Generals Regular Citizens Other Trivia *Sindria is inspired by India, or the Indian subcontinent. The name Sindria is itself derived from the Sanskrit word Sindhu (सिन्धु), or its Hindi-Urdu derivative, Sindh, native names for the Indus River (the origin of the name India, but located in present-day Pakistan). Sindh is also the name of a province in present-day Pakistan based around the Indus River. *Physically, it resembles the Greek island of Nisyros. *The name Sinbad (originally Sindibād in Arabic) means Lord of Sindh. Thus, Sinbad is ruler of Sindria. *Síndria also means Watermelon in Catalan. *The Mahrajan festival in Sindria is named after King Mahrajan, who appears in The First Voyage of Sinbad the Sailor from One Thousand and One Nights. Moreover Mahrajan (مهرجان), litteraly means festival in arabic. *The lyrics of Sinbad's second character song, Eikō no Sindria, talk about how beautiful Sindria is. * The Sindria Palace (as like in manga volume 12, chapter 118) is loosely based on the Süleymaniye Mosque, Turkey. * According to Alibaba, Sindria is the capital of dreams and parties. * The currency of Sindria is "Dinars."Night 116 page 135 References Navigation Category:Sindria Kingdom Category:Seven Seas Alliance Category:Countries